


浮云天边

by kuraroy_8



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraroy_8/pseuds/kuraroy_8





	浮云天边

浮云天边

·已婚 退役  
·abo有孩子预警 产乳  
·柚子中文能交流 天天日语n3

两人结婚已经三年多了，小宝也已经七八个月大，可以中国日本两边跑毫无压力。金博洋也从一年前的孕夫状态解脱了出来。每天就是去学校上上课，在冰场滑滑冰，回家带带孩子，最热衷的还是呼吁他的女神粉们给他最新的抖音点赞，没事儿自己也在抖音上给自己喜欢的小视频点点赞。 

其实羽生一直在偷偷窥屏金博洋的社交账号，看着小孩在抖音上点赞的奇怪视频，小猫小狗之类的还能明白点赞的理由，有些视频却是实在也搞不清楚为什么。他打开微信，准备问问自己的助攻。

“文静，天天为什么给这个视频点赞呢？”[链接]  
“他想去呗还能有啥。”

なるほど！计划通羽生结弦仔细一想，不如就带着小宝和天天一起去度个假好了，反正天天最近很闲，就当作生下小宝后的纪念旅行好了。

“谢谢～”  
“对了，帮你查了查，这个地方叫浮云牧场，加这个微信号就能订房了。”[微信名片]  
“真是帮大忙了！”

计划通当机立断，定了房买了票，就等着自己的小宝贝回家了。

羽生在中国的时候基本属于无业游民状态，白天在家带孩子，晚上金博洋回家之后就大小两个一起带。  
“ゆづ〜ただいま”充满朝气的声线在门口响起，羽生抱着刚刚睡醒的小宝，笑眼弯弯：“おかえり”  
小宝看着一天没见到的爸爸，嘤嘤地朝着爸爸挥手，金博洋赶紧接过孩子抱在怀里，一大一小就这么玩了起来，羽生转身回厨房把饭摆好，喊金博洋快点把小宝放下吃饭。

哄好了小宝，两人正式开始共进晚餐。晚餐是羽生闲暇时候和岳母学的东北炖菜。  
“天天，我们明天带着小宝一起去度假吧，我发现了个不错的地方～”金博洋埋头吃菜一口答应下来，一点儿也没想着问问他牛哥到底去哪。

———————————————————————————

下了飞机后又坐着汽车一路颠簸，终于是到了目的地。

山上烟云环绕，宛若仙境，博洋还懵懵懂懂地说：“哇，yuzu你怎么找到这么好看的地方的呀。”羽生无奈一笑，带着这个自己求来的小傻子哭笑不得，果然是一孕傻三年，以前明明是最酷的总裁。胸前抱着小宝，一手拉着天天，办好入住后，缓缓拉开落地窗前的窗帘，“这不是你点过赞的地方吗，带你来了。”博洋这才反应过来，搂着羽生的脖子就是一大口亲亲。

把小宝安置在提前向酒店要求好的婴儿床上，乖巧的小家伙立刻开始了自己的午睡。两人走到房间附带的小院中，静静地坐着，并不说话，只是享受无边无际的云海和与爱人相伴的温馨舒适。

金博洋这才记得翻出自己的手机，准备拍个微博故事好好给自己的粉丝炫耀一下，却在准备发送的时候被羽生抢走了手机。羽生一手拿着手机，一手捏着金博洋的手腕，“天天，能不能，奖励一下我？”

天天乖巧的凑上去吻了一下羽生的唇，阳光洒在侧脸上显得特别柔软，“谢谢你，一直默默关注我。”火热的种子一触即发，手机不知道什么时候掉落在了地面上，木质的地板发出巨大的回响，但是却没有人在意，两人难舍难分，跌跌撞撞地一路走回房里，博洋却一下子清醒过来，“yuzu，小宝还在呢，算了吧。”羽生的唇贴着他的耳朵，像是挑逗又像是安抚，“没事的，小宝下午的时候都睡得很熟，只要我们不要发出太大的声音就好了。天天……不要叫啊。”

金博洋并不是不能从力气上反抗这个男人，可是他也并不想激烈的拒绝自己的爱人，上齿咬着下唇，可爱的虎牙露了出来，从喉咙里含糊的发出一声“嗯”。窗帘依旧开着，天气格外地好，房里的空气仿佛都夹杂着晶莹的粒子。陷在柔软的床上，衬衣的下摆被撩开，从生了孩子之后就一直自暴自弃的一块软软白白的小肚子，一直到因为哺乳期微微隆起的胸部，细软光滑的皮肤说是婴儿恐怕也会有人相信。

从下到上一颗颗解开扣子，将衬衫推到手腕的位置却并不脱下，反而是顺势用衬衫把双手束缚了起来，用手撩起博洋软软的前发，把头埋在他的颈窝，“天天今天不要动哦，只能听我的。”金博洋看着这样像是撒娇的羽生露出一个软软的笑容，谁让自己决定跟这个内心超级幼稚的“男神”在一起了呢，回应一般的蹭蹭他的脑袋算是无声的回应。

两人的信息素悄悄的交缠在了一起，后穴自动因为面前这个人变得柔软起来，羽生坏心地吮吸着殷红的乳尖，因为还在哺乳期的缘故白色的汁液源源不断的渗了出来，博洋小声拒绝到：“别抢你儿子的……”羽生立刻伸手在金博洋唇上比了个“嘘”的动作，示意他不要讲话。流连在这片细白的皮肤之上，软软的奶香混合着信息素的香甜，让羽生无比的沉醉，一手抚慰着软软的囊袋，却并不触碰可怜的流着透明液体的前端，“乖天天，自己也不许动哦。”

用手指打开软软的入口，湿热熟悉的感觉扑面而来，仔细地舔舐着柔软的腿根，唇舌在穴口徘徊，像是要舔开每一丝褶皱一般的认真仔细。身下的人渐渐泛起了粉红色，被束缚住的双手收在胸前，尖尖地虎牙咬着衬衣的一角不让自己发出声音，喉头不小心漏出细碎的呻吟后就会更加努力地压抑自己的兴奋，眼角甚至流出了生理性的泪水。

羽生用自己的肉刃狠狠地进入柔软的湿地。

博洋的双腿立刻环住了爱人精干的腰身，并不怎么柔韧的身体此刻却完全柔软的为这个人打开。并不是毫无规律的横冲直撞，二人相处多年，早在情事上有了别样的默契。冲撞接吻的频率都是那么合适，一切按部就班的进行，他们却忘记了一个最重要的宝贝。

“嘤嘤……”的哭声传来，金博洋立刻反应了过来，是他怀胎十月生下来的宝贝。抬头看表，却是到了小宝吃奶的时间了。

“Yuzu……停下吧我要喂小宝。”

羽生一时间怒火仿佛要冲破天灵盖，把他心尖的宝贝翻了个身，用最原始的姿势压在身下，不顾一切的顶撞着柔软的内壁，“乖，你先吃……”

——————————————————————

“哼，再不准这么欺负儿子了！”金天天抱着喝奶粉的小宝恶狠狠地看着羽生。


End file.
